Dianna
by Anonymousorsomeone
Summary: Naya se siente vacía ¿que le falta?
1. En la búsqueda

**En la búsqueda **

Había sido un año lleno de éxitos para mí, tenía una buena vida familiar, unos muy buenos amigos y el trabajo que cualquiera podría soñar, pero había algo que no lograba encontrar, algo que me faltaba. El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos y vi a dos rubias con el rostro apenado, seguro porque yo parecía tener una cara irracionalmente concentrada en encontrar que era lo que faltaba y porque me sentía tan vacía.

-Lo siento nay ¿te interrumpimos?- Dijo una Hemo un tanto avergonzada, con una expresión de niña de 6 años que me causo gran ternura.

-Oh, claro que no…solo estaba un tanto pensativa, ¿Cómo están?, ¡no las había visto en todo el día!- exclame todavía tirada en el sofá del tráiler.

-¿Naya? ¿Te pasa algo? Porque que yo sepa son apenas las 7:30 de la mañana- Dijo Dianna con una cara divertida e inmediatamente a las 3 se nos salió una risita por mi diminuto error horario.

-Ehm…creo que estoy perdida en el tiempo desde que empezó la tercera temporada- Hice una mueca y continué.- Entonces… ¿Cómo les fue anoche?

-Bien, cenamos en un restaurante, el preferido de Lea- Hablo Dianna sentándose en el sofá donde estaba recostada, tomando mis piernas y poniéndolos sobre ella.

-Di, creo que naya no te pidió tanto detalle, ¡mira! Ya estás hablando más que Lea- Heather ironizo y luego rió uniéndose con nosotras en el mueble.

-Bueno, igual, fue normal, nos llevo a un lugar no tan ella, tú la conoces, buena comida, restaurantes elegantes. En cambio fuimos a un lugar más informal, no creí que fuera su favorito, luego Hemo se fue y la señorita Sarfati me llevo a casa. ¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotras?

-Bueno, tenía que reunirme con el productor del álbum- comente con un volumen más bajo de voz haciendo dar cuenta a Dianna que estaba hablando un poco alto.

-Perdón- se disculpo entre risas, con su voz en un volumen más moderado al espacio.

-¿Y cómo va todo con el disco?-Interrogo Heather

-Bien, faltan pocos días para comenzar a grabar, ya tengo casi todas las canciones que quiero que queden.

Dianna estaba distraída mirando el lugar y jugando con los dedos mientras que Hemo y yo hablábamos de mi futuro proyecto, que parecía hacerse realidad.

-Hey!-interrumpió la rubia de pelo más corto. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo hoy en mi casa? … ya saben película o cena…o las dos

-Suena bien, ¡me apunto! – dije un poco más animada que hace un rato ya que el interés de Heather por mis cosas me había reconfortado y distraído de mi búsqueda.

-Bueno, yo tengo una cena pendiente con Taylor, entonces que les aproveche- dijo una desanimada Hemo y yo hice un gesto de desaprobación.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde según mi iphone, aunque en mi cabeza eran las 2 de la mañana de mañana. Hoy las grabaciones terminaban más temprano de lo normal entonces salí directo a mi casa para darme una ducha, arreglarme, comprar unas cosas y dirigirme a lo de Dianna.

Estacione y marque el número de la rubia para que me abriera la puerta, dos minutos después nos estábamos saludando. Cuando note a Lea en la enorme sala, también la salude, pero ella iba de salida, por lo tanto no alcance a cruzar muchas palabras con ella.

Cuando Lea se había ido, Di se acerco a mí con unas copas y el vino que yo había comprado minutos antes. Nos sentamos en el sofá y después de unos segundos de silencio decidí comenzar la conversación.

-Entonces ¿Lee estaba de visita por acá?- Dije con una sonrisita picara

-Oh Naya, no estarás pensando que…

- ¡claro que no, solo lo estoy confirmando! –me reí de la cara ofendida de Dianna

-NAYA RIVERA! –Dijo haciéndose la enojada para luego soltar una carcajada

-"Lady Di", ¡no te hagas la tonta! – e inmediatamente me tiro un cojín en la cara. –Está bien, ¡calma mujer!

-Está bien, pero deja de decir barbaridades mujer ¿quieres?- Hablo acercándose más a mí y pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Okay "Lady Di"- Dije burlándome de nuevo.

-Me las pagaras! –Dijo también burlándose.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que cenemos?- Pregunto ya más seria.

-En realidad Di, no tengo mucha hambre

-Bueno, yo tampoco- la seguí hasta su habitación y prendió el televisor.

Nos acostamos en su cama y vimos una de sus excéntricas películas mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa que surgía y nos bebíamos la botella vino tinto. Ya eran las 10:30 y los créditos pasaban, cuando note que la persona a mi lado estaba fundida en sus sueños. Me pare lentamente, apague la tele, cogí una gran cobija y arrope a Dianna, pero cuando iba a alejarme de la cama una mano me atrapo.

-Nay. –Dijo una voz entre dormida, mas ronca de lo normal

-dime

-Ven acá, acuéstate…hace frio y esta tarde

-Solo son las 10:35 Di, soy grande, puedo conducir a esta hora y no estoy ebria.

-Que vengas- Me obligo, agarrándome más fuerte y haciendo que callera a su lado en la gran cama.

-¡Esta bien!- Refunfuñe, tirándome a su lado. Se voltio hacia mí con los ojos aún cerrados, tomo la cobija y me tapo ya que el invierno había sido mas fuerte esta vez. Luego sentí su mejilla contra la mía para susurrarme al oído:

-Gracias Naya

-¿Por qué? – pregunte casi inaudible ya que me quedaban pocas energías.

-por quedarte, últimamente me siento un tanto sola – dijo colocando sus manos sobre mis caderas y yo rodee su cuello con las mías para fundirnos en un abrazo en la oscuridad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ajam – me hablo aún más cerca del oído.

-Entonces, descansa Di, te ves agotada

-Descansa tú también Nay. – Dijo tiernamente mientras yo me volteaba y ella me abrazaba por detrás enredando sus pies con los míos. Después de unos minutos las dos estábamos inmersas en nuestros sueños.


	2. Entre Sueños

Ese lugar donde los perfumes de la noche se mezclan, los murmullos se gritan y la música nunca para hasta el amanecer.

-**¡HEY! **

No me escucha y los bajos hacen temblar las ventanas, ¿Por qué tirar piedras para quebrar una vidrio?, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió en mis días de rebeldía?, miento, de esos hubo pocos.

-**DIANNA- **Repito por tercera vez y al fin ella voltea. Da unos pasos y se acerca

-**Naya- ** Me saluda amablemente en la oscuridad y me abraza para bajar la tensión** – ¿Cómo estás? **–Pregunta sonriendo.

De pronto veo una sombra, ¿Dianna?, ¿Dónde estás Dianna?, ¿Por qué te escondes?, no me da risa tu juego, las conversaciones por mas estúpidas que sean no se interrumpen jugando a desaparecer. ¿Dianna dónde estás?

La música suena más fuerte y empiezo a caer en el mismo laberinto, otra vez la misma anciana, el mismo reloj, la misma fuente y una sombra. La sombra me pregunta si quiero mermelada o mantequilla. Vuelvo a caer y…

**¡PUTA!- ** me revuelco en la cama

**¿Qué?- ** Dice una Dianna asustada, 5 segundos después me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar y ella me mira confundida aún. -¿Entonces?- alza una ceja para intensificar la expresión y yo todavía no tengo palabras para nada porque lo único que pienso es en reírme de la cara de la rubia y del absurdo sueño.

Mierda estoy sudando y a pesar de eso el frío invade mi cuerpo. –Discúlpame, fue solo una pesadilla, o algo así- Digo con el corazón latiendo a mil.

-¿Qué soñaste?- me pregunta riéndose

-¿Te acuerdas de la discoteca a la que fuimos después de la primera semana de grabación de Glee, con los del cast? – averiguo para guiarla por el sueño

-¿La de la música gay?

-Sí, tú sabes, cortesía de Ryan Murphy.

-Claro que me acuerdo- Dice

-Bueno, estaba ahí y de un momento a otro caía a un laberinto donde estaba un reloj y una anciana, que ya había visto en otros sueños y luego caí… si, digamos que caí en tu cama

-Bueno, por lo menos no te mataste – Dijo burlándose de mi

-Bueno, por lo menos no te caí encima – Dije sacándole la lengua y haciendo una pausa – Aunque creo que se me olvido la mitad del sueño, creo que era más interesante- Bostece y Dianna también, nos miramos y volvimos a caer en la cama.


End file.
